


Not so big now, Daddy

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [4]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Agent Coulson is Not Amused, Babies, Baby!IronFist, Baby!IronSpider, Baby!Nova, Baby!Rhino, Baby!ScarletSpider, Baby!SquirrelGirl, Cloak and Dagger are sitting in the background smiling at Daddy Longlegs, Confusion, Father!Peter, Magic, Nick Fury goes with the flow, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Shield has no clue anymore and goes with the flow, daddy longlegs, daddy!Peter, de-age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki at some point changed Spider-Man's random teammates into children, now him and the some of the Web-Warriors (and others) are there to help Peter and try to bring his team to their actual age and size.</p><p>The team and SHEILD learn something new they weren't expecting from Peter or aka Spider-Dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from Melancholy Sunshine and Mystery_Name because they have more of "Mother Hen" SpiderMan, which I was happy to find out. But now, he is "Spider-Dad" though I love the nickname for him which was 'Daddy Longlegs' (thanks to Mystery_Name). Which I greatly accept in my Spider-Man world. 
> 
> So be prepare to see Spider-Dad/Spider-Mom/Daddy Longlegs more often around here. Btw, please do send me a message. Besides I would love to hear your ideas for Protective SpiderMan/Daddy Longlegs/Spider-Dad

_Loki at some point changed Spider-Man's random teammates into children, now him and the some of the Web-Warriors (and others) are there to help Peter and try to bring his team to their actual age and size._

_The team and SHEILD learn something new they weren't expecting from Peter or aka Spider-Dad._  
\--------

"Hey, when they said twenty percent off of baby toys, they literally weren't meaning twenty percent off of their toys." I presented the latest case, it's called 'Loki mishap.' Or more of 'Killer of toys'. "I mean sure they are sometimes horrible looking or scary looking but leave the cute stuff alone." Climbing around the walls while throwing some random things, hoping one of them is glass.

"But you shouldn't need to worry about Buckethead being the newest doll. We get calls to take his toys off the market." I could see the frustrated look on Loki. "Oh, screw you too Webhead." Nova huffing in disappointment while firing his repulsing light at Loki. "Sorry Buckethead, I'm a classy lady." Laughing as I fly off to the next wall before Loki had the chance to shoot magic at me. "You got to take me on a date before screwing anything." Ignoring the looks on both teams. "I **really** didn't need to know **that**." Hearing Miles mortified tone, I almost flinched. I had to loosen up on some sexual jokes on Nova. "Sorry about that little spider, but you were going to learn that in the future anyways."

Shrugging nonchantedly, I finally got two of my webs on Loki before he went up in flames. Well green flames to be more accurate, which of course destroyed my webbing. "ENOUGH! I HAD IT WITH YOUR GAMES, MAN OF SPIDERS. AND YOUR PETTY TEAM!!" The room shook and shuttered underneath the immortal demigod. "How would you like it if I shrunk people who you care." Like this he pointed his staff to a small group, the small group consists of Nova, Scarlet Spider, Rhino, IronFist, Squirrel Girl, and Iron Spider. And bam! Well more of a 'fluuuschh' sound and lastly bright light broke through Loki's staff.

 _'Okay, note to self. Take Loki's staff if given the chance.'_ After the light show died off, I went looking for my teammates while the other went looking for Loki. Mentally I somewhat panicked since none of my team was indicating they were there, so the next best thing was calling them out. "IronFist! Nova! Come on. Squirrel Girl, Rhino! Where are you?! Iron Spider! Scarlet Spider!" I shouted for a good minute until I hear a whimper underneath a bunch of teddy bears. Picking up a few I saw Nova's helmet! Nova! Lifting it up, I saw Nova looking confused for a few seconds. Then he gave this wide gummy smile which melted my heart into pieces. That is until a stuff rabbit landed in front of him which caused him to cry in panic.

Feeling just a tad-bit sorry for him, I gently picked him up from the stuff toy. "There there, daddy longlegs has you. Shhhh shhhh, it's okay." His crying only got a tad bit louder which caused a chain reaction, because I was able to find my other team mates. Oh, I got some explaining to do, but right now I got to get the team out of here. Oh, boy.


	2. Baby duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a teen you would expect them to struggle, well not for Peter Parker. Aka, Spider-Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea for Peter to be the "daddy" when the time comes right. There would be times where he is like the mother but hiddenly become the father/mother hen.

"Your telling me, Loki used his magic and turned your teammates into babies?" Feeling dread filled throughout the room, I could tell how unamused he was. Still holding Nova who has yet to let go, I nodded to Fury which he sighed. "You are on-" Cutting him off because I didn't want him to say the agents are on children duty. "I am on baby duty." Not wanting anyone to mess with **my** team.

I didn't wait for him to finished as I walked right out of that room with a little Nova. It took me a while to put him to sleep, but I was able to. Thank god for my lessons with Aunt May and some of her friends. Silently I walked all the way to the nursery room to see a couple of agents there trying to take care of them. Poor agents. Without much of a thought I webbed Nova on my side, (without risking the chance to wake the little guy) and reached for Squirrel girl who was crying for too long. Shifting her weight I could immediately tell she needed a dipper change and maybe some food. Quietly taking her to the changing room, without much of a fight, I untapped the dipper and quickly changed her. Though this victory was short lived as she began to cry even more, which I realized that her dipper was soaked so I undid her dipper and put some baby power on her. Like that all the pain ceased, putting her back in her dipper.

Taking her away from the changing room, I went to the kitchen fishing for baby bottles and baby formula. When finding some, I gave Squirrel girl a pacifier while I quickly make the baby food with only one hand. Which took a long time to properly do it, but I master the skill like any mother. Having her relaxed on my side with a sleeping Nova was a little bit short lived. Because Rhino started throwing a tantrum which the agent flinched and was unsure what to do. Sighing to myself more than the agents, who were unprepared to take care of six powerful teenagers who are now merely children. When the food was done, I checked it before giving one to Squirrel girl, which was safe for her to handle. Holding the bottle out to her, she gave the biggest grin when she took the bottle. With her hands on the bottle, I grabbed the pacifier from her mouth.

Turning the water on without leaning too far to crush Nova but just enough to clean the pacifier and turned it off afterwords. But my job here wasn't finished. Walking away from the kitchen, I placed Squirrel girl in her bed, as I shuffle Nova into his. At first it was impossible to get this kid off until I saw a stuff animal. Taking my chances, I grabbed the bear and stuffed it between me and Nova. As the hunter, I finally got myself freed from little hands. I was so glad I didn't rip the webbing off of Nova when I stuffed the bear between us. Placing my hand underneath him, I gently ripped off the webbing (with the other hand) and easily caught him. With him being free, I laid him in his bed, while I place a blanket over him.

Rhino was causing too much trouble, so I quickly went to him before he gets others and himself injured. Holding him in my arms did little of the trick, but soon I began to lightly bounce and sway side to side. It was enough that his cries became hiccups. Gently rubbing his back while whispering "It's okay big guy, it's alright. How about I get you something to eat and we can play games afterwords, alright?" It seemed to smoothen him down a whole lot, as I began my new mission to the kitchen again grabbing a other bottle which was still warm. Handling it to him, I trusted he knew how to hold a bottle. At least or hoping he does. At first he didn't go for it, but soon he warmed up enough to take it. With his ears flatting down to his forehead was enough indication of how embarrassed he was.

Sadly though I needed to take care of IronFist, Iron Spider, and lastly Scarlet Spider. Looking around I could see Iron Spider and Scarlet Spider in the corner huddling close together which they were moving away from the other agent who wasn't scared. Feeling something drove up in me enough to show a bit of anger to these agents. IronFist was crawling around the room which the scared agent was looking around for him. "You two can leave. Sorry for taking too long." Stating to the two agents. I could feel their worry lift as they nodded their heads and left. Looking at Rhino, I asked him "Hey Rhino, buddy, do you mind if I put you down so I could take care of the other three?" I could feel him stiffed and shaking his head 'no'. But soon his body was shaking and I could feel the dam break. "Shhh, it's alright. It's okay, but Rhino there are two scared baby spiders and a roaming IronFist baby. Do you think you can help big guy?" Seeing his eyes on me, I took off my mask to give him a smile. With his eyes drifting off of my eyes, ears pointing away, sucking away at his bottle which soon he gave a nod.

Gently I placed him down and pointed at the dippers which were on the floor thanks to the agents who tried to calm everyone down. Seeing him run off to the dippers, I made my way to the baby spiders. Seeing them look at me, I sat there smiling at them. I could tell Scarlet Spider is the 'brave' one and the Iron Spider is the 'afraid' one. Softly I lay on my stomach while the two look confused. "Hey there little spiders, the big, bad agents won't get ya'. Not with me around." I could feel their looks soften just a bit, but Scarlet spider wasn't having none of it. So I stayed there waiting for a little bit before they both started crawling to me. I acted like I didn't seem them. When they got so close to my face, Scarlet spider placed his hand on my cheek and soon was gently smacking it. Chuckling lightly, Iron Spider followed Scarlet spider's lead and soon they both were smacking my cheeks.

Some point I was allowed to sit up, and now holding two little spiders in my arms. I could see Rhino was right beside me, grinning at him I said "Good job buddy! Can you help me find IronFist and then we can play, alright?" He nodded once more and went off on his little adventure of 'Missing IronFist'. I did noticed he left the dippers on my side while I was busy with two baby spiders. Picking up the dippers I took off to the changing room and quickly changed them. After the mess was done, I gave them both their bottles (after nuking it again) and place them in their separate beds. But as soon as I was about to turn tails, I could head their whining which I turn back around to see their hands reaching out to each other. I couldn't help my heart which shattered in a million some odd pieces.

Walking back over I picked up Scarlet spider and placed him in Iron spiders bed, which they both were hugging each other calmly. Turning right back around, I see Rhino holding a squirming IronFist which was too cute to unseen. Chuckling lightly, I took IronFist from Rhino and once more changed him. He seemed content and focused with his feet to ever care about everything around him. Picking him up with both of my arms, I grabbed the last bottle and fed him while holding him softly. When he was finished, I patted him until he burped. After all the mess was finished, I laid him into his own bed and placed the covers over him. Turning around I see Rhino holding his own bottle hike trotting over to me. Smiling lightly, I heaved him up, while I got the toys out to play. Now I did play some soft lullabies to the other children.

What I didn't noticed was that I wasn't alone in the nursery. In fact my team was watching me while I was busy dealing with everyone else's problems. But of course I was too busy playing with little Rhino to notice them smiling at the background.


	3. Sleepy little ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Longlegs finally gets to sleep! But it will be short lived.

It took a while, but I finally got Rhino to sleep after countless hours of puzzles, uno, gold fish, and lastly blocks (or known as Don't Break the Ice). He is finally asleep. I mean yeah, he was showing signs of falling asleep in the games but he refused profoundly to continue going. There were a couple of times where he slept sitting up, and of course I didn't wait if he was truly asleep or a quick (I do mean quick) catnap. And of course when he is awake, we continue on playing like nothing has happened.

Carefully and quietly picking up the little Rhino, and again carefully laying him in bed. Checking through the other beds, I did take the bottles from everyone. And I did have to change some of the children's sleeping bodies. Well mostly Scarlet and Iron spider who were asleep sitting up. After changing their sleeping bodies, I quietly took the bottles and place them on the kitchen counter. I knew if I started washing these bottles the babies would wake up. So saving myself and the others who are maybe asleep on the TriCarrier, I put them in the dishwasher (which is a lot more quieter and hand washing).

Before I even got close to leaving I hear one of the kids crying. I had to open my big fat mouth, mentally. Turning right back around, I started searching what could cause these little kids to cry. Well it's not a full on cry more of a whimper cry. Searching through the sleeping bodies, I have concluded that little Nova was whimpering in his sleep. Quietly I picked him up which he immediately latched on to me, holding him close I had to do a check and run. Is his dipper wet? Maybe. Is he hungry? More likely. Is he sick? ...

What if he is sick? Softly I placed my hand on his forehead, waiting for a minute, I can gain some relief.

Is he sick? No. That when something broke, it was the dipper. Knowing Nova will soon start to cry, I lead him to the changing room before he starts to wake up the others. Man did Nova have some lungs. He's been crying for a good five minute. I have already changed him, (with baby powder and some other things) and right now I'm fixing him something to 'eat'.

When I finally allowed Nova to drink from the bottle, at first he didn't want to but slowly I coax him into drinking the darn bottle, it was like a blissful morning. Holding him while he drank the bottle, I have already found a rocking chair. Sitting down, I began to assist in the situation.

_'Okay Spidey, your friends Rhino, Scarlet, Iron Spider, IronFist, Nova, and Squirrel girl are now children. Thanks to Loki. The only ones left, that hasn't been changed are Miles, Flash, White Tiger, Power Man, Cloak, Dagger, Me, and Triton... I think that's it...? Wait! No, the two hunters Kabu and his brother... Wow can I seriously just not remember their names?'_

Sighing lightly while bringing Nova to a comfortable level for his bottle. When he finally finished, I took it out. That only started him to cry. Welp, goodbye hearing. We will miss you dear. Looking around, I spot the pacifier that I left in here. Reaching over, which happens to be my lucky day, finally able to grab it and put it near Nova mouth. He struggle for a bit until he sensed the pacifier. He took it without a single fight.

Thank god. Softly, I rocked us back and forth while holding him close to my heart. I know about babies and hearts, which they love to hear. It reminds them of their mother and it has a rhythmic beat- you know what, I am blabbering and ranting on about babies and hearts. But I did hold Nova for maybe a hour or so, which I began to notice how tired I was. Suppressing my yawn, I quietly laid Nova back down into his bed.

That's when I fully got to take my lead. Taking the other door, because I'm lazy and I want to sleep. Trekking through the halls, finally making it to our room. I knitted myself a web-hammock. Barely even laying on it, I could tell how tired I was. Pulling myself into the webmock (which I will now call forever) fully, I finally closed my eyes and slept through the remainder of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, should I make a chapter for each little children? And Spidey has to take care of them. Or make another story where each team member takes care of each other if they do or not children.


	4. Runaway naked baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey was forcefully woken up by Cloak and Dagger, both seem to be in a bit of hurry. What happened while Spidey was asleep.

During some point, when I fell asleep to now. Cloak and Dagger were the ones to shake me awake. Now I was confused but Cloak swallowed me in darkness and made me appear in the nursery. PowerMan was chasing a naked Rhino, White Tiger is trying to calm down a crying Iron Spider, Miles was holding a rowdy Scarlet, Triton is trying to feed Squirrel girl (which he was failing miserably), and lastly Nova was crying because everyone else was being loud.

Now here's that thing, I was far too tired and I don't remember much. But one point everything was loud and the next I was hold a sleeping Nova on my left side hip. Of course Rhino was holding my hand and was wanting up. Kneeling down, I picked him up with my other arm. Soon everyone was calm and some were sleeping.

"How do you know how to do that, Spider?" Hearing my casual nickname I could only give them a confuse look. "What'ch mean?" Yawning a little loudly while I spoke calmly. "It appears you know what our friends want." I know it was Triton because he has this weird speech thing. "The only reason is 'cause.... What's the time?"

Yawning louder now, I did hear someone say two pm. "Al'ighty, well I fed them 'round 'bout seven-ish. Maybe seven-thirty. Dunno." Taking another breath, because dear freaking god. I am lacking in so much air. "And Rhino being the only one naked, obviously wouldn't put his dipper on. He isn't much of a hassle, both Iron spider and Scarlet stick together. Don't separate them, because it angers Scarlet and it freaks Iron spider. Causing one to panic and the other to be protective."

Setting Rhino down in the play pin, I pull out the container full of toys. Setting it down, he already started pulling out the blocks. Ruffling his non-existent hair, he started to giggle. Walking away, I looked at Triton. "Besides that, Triton that isn't how you feed a child. I will show you later how to do it without causing them to cry. Now Nova here, he's much like IronFist when meditating. Complete silence when he is sleeping." Shifting his weight on my chest, I began to pace around the room.

Seeing Squirrel girl sitting there giving me this huge smile, I knew the kid needs a dipper change. That's when I noticed something off, looking around I saw IronFist getting closer to the door. Chuckling lightly, I walked my way to the door. "Whatever you do, don't keep your eyes off of IronFist. He is a curious child." Already picking him up, he gave me this 'innocent' baby eyes look. "Come here you little one, let's go put you in your bed." Hearing the word bed seemed to set something off in him. He started to struggle in my arms.

Finally placing Nova in his bed, I place IronFist in his bed. Which of course he wasn't pleased. I noticed how he was biting everything, I went to the fridge looking for the teething ring. When I finally found it without much of a thought, I handed it to IronFist which he looked intrigued towards the ring.


	5. Napping until grown up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's getting to the end! This has been a fun little series. But I want to try other stories I have.

"How does he do it?"

"He's like Director Fury, but with children!"

"Dude, I think you went a little bit too far. He's more like a mother who had their second or third child. They know almost everything about their child before handing them to the babysitter."

And next time if Loki ever show his face, I would try to kindly ask him to change my teammates back. Hence the word 'ask' and 'kindly', because I believe this won't work. 'It's been four days, and my team has yet to change back. Why must this happen to them, I could've taken the hit and no one else would be a kid. But no, I wasn't fast enough. And now I'm stuck with them. Is this what a mother feels, when their kids go off in battle while they stay behind worrying? Or when the kid gets ill and hasn't showed signs of healing?'

No! I can't think like that, I have a team to run and I also have a team to take care of. I can't sleep because I am far too worried, scared, and... Unsure. Unsure about the outcome of them getting back to normal. It's going to get to the point where the team will notice my sleepless nights, and they would try to take action. But it won't work, because they can't get rid of this feeling, it's much like when I was a goblin.

Feeling fear, anger, and emptiness. But now it's mainly fear. I wonder if Captain America always feel this kind of fear? When his teammates are like this? I know I won't get any sleep, because one I'm afraid for my teammates and two everyone in our room is loudly talking about my 'parenting' skills. Which let me tell you, I can parent them and be their leader if it comes to that point.

Opening my eyes, I knew I was wearing my mask, seeming as everyone thought I was still asleep. "I'll take that as a compliment for comparing me to Nick Fury, and I took care of seven kids before they even became kids. Also I know the signs when they are hungry, dipper change, and ect. It takes at least four years of training. So this is basically nothing."

Not even having to look at them, I could tell they jumped out of their seats. "Spidey, I thought you were asleep." Looking over at them, I shrugged. "Was. I was sleeping. But now I am awake. Also, Triton keep your eyes on IronFist or other wise we will have a runaway baby. And thats the last thing we need is lost children in SHEILD."

Rhino come running at me, but then slows down. Hugging my leg, I tilted my attention from Triton to Rhino. "Hey there buddy. What do you wanna do today?" Seeing him look between me and my web, I understood immediately. "Sure bud." Feeling him letting go, I picked him up. Placing him in my web, he giggled as he crawled through until he was in the center of the web.

Slowly I climbed in. Soon we were huddling up together, with me being the big spoon and him the little spoon. But soon Triton was having a hard time controlling IronFist. "Hey Triton, how about you bring him here." When Triton hand him over IronFist was already crawling around giggling effortlessly. Soon he cuddled on my right side as Rhino had my left side. It wasn't until three minutes, Nova started going against the team. They seemed to understand.

With White Tiger picking him up and taking him into my web. They started to see a pattern, without much though, Squirrel Girl, Iron Spider, and Scarlet Spider soon joined my web. Having to move them around with IronFist, Rhino, and Squirrel Girl on my left. On my right is Iron Spider and Scarlet spider. And on my chest of Nova.

Feeling all their heart, even I soon started to daze off. When I did sleep, I didn't have a sleepless night. And when I woke up, I see one of my teammates covered us up in a blanket. Looking to my right, both Scarlet and Iron Spider were still children. But on my left, Squirrel girl and IronFist were back to their normal selves.

Smiling to myself, but then I felt something hit my heart hard. It was dread, seeing them grown up so fast, I could remember this when I took care of those seven kids. It hit my heart more than ever, and now they won't completely depend on me now. Instead they will be independent now.

'God, I do sound like a mother! Holy damn, get it together Peter!' Well at least I know what I'm doing. I'm going to download all videos of me taking care of my baby team members. You know what else, I will make a fucking photo album of all my team members from the day I adopted them into my group and when they were little.

You know what, I will have to make Loki some cake and label it 'Thank you, you sick fuck.'


	6. Dance my little spiderling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this killed me way to hard then necessary. Just imagine a baby Nova (or any team members) just bouncing, spinning, and waving their little chubby hands (jazz hands) while listening to whatever song is playing.

By the time, IronFist and Squirrel girl wake up, the other team members were already taking picture of us sleeping. Not only that, but they also took pictures of me playing or taking care of each member of the team, whom have shrunken.

But I couldn't get any of the pictures, because I was busy with Rhino, Scarlet, Iron Spider, and Nova who are trying to make my job just a little bit harder. Signing to myself, I went by giving them the usual things to eat. Looking around once more before I start something I couldn't stop, seeing Rhino, Iron Spider, and Scarlet are playing with blocks and lastly Nova is sleeping peacefully.

Knowing the coast it clear, I went straight to work. You must be wondering, where's my team. Well they are training while I take care of them. I get it, I'm old school. When I mean I'm old school, I mean I like listening to old school music.

You know like WW2 kind of music, it has that nice jazzy feel. One of my favorites is Sing,Sing,Sing. I believe Cap might have hear that song, but I don't believe the radio during that time was used for music. Pulling out my headphones and iPod, I played Sing,Sing,Sing. It wasn't long until I started following to the beat, it sounds almost like the Jungle book music. Just a bit more upbeat. But it wouldn't surprise me if Disney try to use this song for the monkey scene.

Tapping my foot lightly, I did my work just a bit quicker because I didn't want to waste too much time on it. Much like any song it ended and other great classic took its place. With the smooth jazzy piano playing, with the back up trumpet playing in the background giving it more of a slow jazz tune. Then the drums erupted through the cool tune, making it a bit fast, soon enough the others started to pick up that snazy packing jazz home.

Looking over at the time, I see it was only thirty minutes after one pm. That's when my mother like senses kicked in saying I should check up on the team while devil comes in saying they can take care of themselves and of course angle comes in saying it would be irresponsible to leave them alone too long than should be needed to. So two against one, alright. Turning around, I was met with a grown up Rhino, Scarlet Spider, and Iron Spider who were looking at me. I could tell Rhino was laughing ;even if he is trying to hid his blush; and both Iron and Scarlet spider had their heads tilted.

Taking my headphones off, I could hear my own music play through the nursery. 'Oh fuck me.' Signing lightly, I checked on Nova who was bouncing up and down to the beat. Which I found way to adorable. When he saw me, bouncing little bit more wilder and cheerfully giggled. 'Oh I'm so dead but at least I can die watching little Nova following to the song.'

When they finally left, it was only Nova left. Picking him up, I had a smart idea. Pulling the iPod out and blasting the song, I began to dance with Nova. Who seemed to be happy with this idea. Following his lead, we danced until a new one came on.

With his spinning around, jumping, and shaking his little hands around was far too much for me to handle. What I didn't notice was the other team members were outside the nursery video taping us dancing to old WW2 music. They weren't the only people, because the Avengers were watching them as well. Which they could help but chuckle at the sight they saw.


	7. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the End? Idk.

There I am sitting, writing a paper on something stupid since Fury handed it to me. Not even bothered to even read the paper, I automatically signed it without thinking. That's when I hear this cry, but it wasn't like someone full out cry, more like whining loudly. Turning my head, I see Nova in his little Spider-Man onesie with a little bitty blanket.

Smiling softly (I didn't realize my mask was off) I gently picked up the little guy. "Hey there, ready to take a nap?" He gave this unimpressed look, it's almost like a 'No duh' look. That's when he shook his head and he took my mask. Giving him this confused look, he took a deep breath, and said this. "Best daddy ever. Two is better than one."

I must have broke because he too began to let go of his tears. Chuckling softly, he asked "Daddy broken?" I know I was crying, because my vision is like shit. "No, you didnt break me. I'm just crying about how adorable that was. Do you mind if I record your voice?"

Yeah, I really shouldn't be laughing while Nova is crying, but that was too damn adorable to not cry. Yeah, I'm going to hell for this shit. Pulling out my phone, I asked him to repeat. About half way into the sentence, I could feel Nova change. When he was complete grown up, he stop speaking. Turning off the record, I know I only got him saying 'Best daddy ever'.

"Hey, web are you okay man?"

"Yeah, just fine..." I know I was holding him but right now, I don't want to let go. Damn my soft spot for children. "You can let go." But I refuse to let instead I kept holding him until I personally calmed down. When I did let go, I walked away. Away from SHEILD, a place where I can clear up my head.

Sitting on top of the roof, I replayed Nova saying "Best Daddy ever." I probably replayed it for two hours without realizing it. I knew I had tears, I know my mask is on because of the whole secret identity, and I know I was holding my breath. Okay, I might want to take back on giving a cake to Loki. Because this shit hurts, my heart can't take this much without breaking.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I did come back. That's when I saw agents all run around, from what I don't know. Running up to one, they immediately ran away from me. Confused, I wasn't sure. Smelling my outfit, nope I'm fine. Okay, if I don't stink, then why are they running away from me?!

Searching around, it was almost like a ghost town, but a ghost Hellicarrier. Okay, this is pissing me off. That's until I heard some giggling, it was small and soft. That's when I saw every SHEILD agent on this ship, Avengers, Director Fury and Agent Coulson all gathered around a TV. Watching way behind them, I could see videos of me? Weird...

But it wasn't just me, but it was me taking care of the team. There was soft chuckles form random people, but it was enough to say, Spider-Man is so much like the nickname I gained. "Daddy Longlegs".

That's when the agent I ran into earlier bust through the door, which made everyone stop to look at them. "Are you all done running away from me, like I am some type of criminal?" Asking calmly, until I was hit by multiple people hugging me. "Guys, your crushing me."

"Director Fury, mind to tell me what was on that piece of paper I just signed?"

"Sure, Spider-Man. It an agreement if any of the Avengers or SHEILD agents or newly heroes get shrieked by Loki, we are handing them to you to take care of them." What?! I stayed quiet, and when everyone stop hugging me, I turned and left. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Daddy Longlegs!" Shouted by many people. Damn them for their little nickname.


End file.
